pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 12, “What Do You Think of Roleplay?”
It's been over a month since an episode premiered, thus there's been over one month in reviews. That's probably not a good thing solely for my reviewing abilities, but you have to realise that for Jnj, they've been busy with that BFDI–II real world mashup. (I saw parts of the videos—Everyone there was probably not old enough to drive yet, but it seemed wholesome unlike that Jake Paul convention.) Anyway, here's to twelve BFB episodes within a less-than-one-year period! Pre-Credits Gag: We start off the episode with a good start. It's the shitty alliance talking to each other (Blocky, Eraser, Pen)—isn't it great to hear their voices again? Blocky mentions how he wants to start pranking people by murdering them, which, to the outside listener sounds really morbid (as if this Wiki hasn't corroborated this). From the point of view of this show, it's funny how he's directly talking to Eraser and Pen and complaining about Recovery Centers, like, wouldn't you be pissed if your friend suddenly complained about killing people the same way your mother died? Pen is happy because Eraser's suddenly become more tolerantI mean, so has Blocky—he's okay with his friend not betraying his team in the prevention of death. since Foldy's a pentagon, a fact stemming all the way from episode 1. In a way, Ruby averts the fear by unfolding all of Foldy (except her name). It's also noteworthy that Ruby has been looking at the alliance the whole time. Possible Iance connection? Maybe! After the theme song, we see the restroom area of the set. I've always wondered what is it that characters do in there. I don't think objects piss or shit in there hopefully, as DeviantArt can tell you but Bomby exits and says a lot of stuff to Black Hole about bananas and them being worth than lives. This is the most Bomby has ever spoken, actually. A look at the line analysis will show you that 59% of the lines that Bomby has spoken has come from this episode. Next, we hear X and Four joking around. But no joke, I actually thought they were fucking in the background. Or throat singing. Oops! Four gleefully invites Iance to the elimination area, and for some reason, has to ask X for confirmation that what he did was right. The Cake at Stake song sounds different, like multiple voices layered on top of each other. I assumed that they were probably the voices of those children at that giant meetup. Anyway, Iance make their way to their seats, including Fanny, who's been fucked up a bunch (I read in the Wiki that it is because she has been literally thrown by Snowball. A lot darker when watching the episode now.) Lightning points out the weird totally-not-a-S&M-relationship thing between X and Four, thinking that they need to see a therapist or something. On another note, the burger that Four hands out to the contestants looks really faded and brown. So Four reads out the votes. The least shocking thing is that Bubble got the least number of votes at 511 (25x less than the eliminated), but what was shocking was that she got 293 less votes than the next least-voted, Lightning. Match was eliminated, no surprise there. Ass. Most people don't stay for the apologies, it appears. Bubble was going to say something to her, most likely something really sentimental and Full House-music-worthy, but in true Inanimate Insanity fashion, she gets eliminated before someone has a word to say. My hopes were destroyed when Bubble monologues to herself that maybe it was her fault for calling out Match's toxicity and vileness in the past episode. So she goes on an apologising spree but gets killed by Snowball. Passing a crowd of recommended characters (most notably the divinely beautiful "michael as a dinosaur" and a steak named Jordan being taken away by Gelatin), Fanny yells "Recover Bubble!" to Four, which he does through X. I thought very little about it at first, but then it's revealed that Four and X are not a dysfunctional relationship, but they are actually each other. Rewatching this, it makes a lot more sense now. This is when Four introduces the contest, which, I admit, looks like the most unique challenge idea for an object show ever. He "takes the mind of one person" and puts them in the body of someone else. Nobody wants to know how it happens, just the person in the wrong body. He calls out Eggy and Leafy for playing Tic-tac-toe with each other and oh my gosh, Eggy sounds very different. Did one month really make a difference? Gaty figures out a way to take the fun out of the contest, and that is to guess everyone's name until they get to the correct one. The contest starts, and Team Csaiocajdoia start to freak out about the contest, but it turns out that Taco, the most controversial team member, is really Pin in disguise. Taco is Tree. Bubble starts to forgive Snowball, who just kills her again, but look at the background in this whole scene. Golf Ball is reaffirming Tennis Ball by asking him a question about his past, the sure-fire way to find the real or fake version of someone, as TV had shown. This part is a blatant reference to IDFB, pretty much confirming to even the stupidest of viewers that this is future. Basketball speaks with an unusually sing-song voice and even sings "Okay-dokay", but Golf Ball doesn't notice. "Tree", who is still in Bottle, wants to get out of her, and although the ideal way to do that is to leave Bottle intact, he falls violently and smashes Bottle, thus doing the opposite of preventing death. Everyone realises his mistake and thus Death PACT are revealed to be safe. Damn, it's almost like that team is always the first one to be declared safe! Yellow Face realises that Puffball is actually Rocky after having rainbow vomit on him. Now that their team has been called safe, Fries diligently works on folding Foldy. Eraser makes a logical fallacy by telling Fries that he'll make her into a pentagon again. On Team Ice Cube, Firey Jr. is basically telling everyone what to do, but it seems okay because apparently a lot of people are fans of him on the main Wiki. Also, doesn't Naily suddenly sound a little like Violet from the Incredibles? Nickel and Balloony on Team Beep fight over the trident fork, which makes Woody scream and Rocky talk and incorrectly vomit, thus pointing him out as the impostor. Basketball is revealed to be him, and she is not happy because she is orange. Wait, what?I'm aware of the joke that she was orange to begin with. Basketball annoyingly mentions that Grassy is so basic, even though in the real world she is like best friends like him. Book points out that Lollipop is the fake after aggressively noticing her change in character. As soon as Taco speaks and mentions that Teardrop is the fake, Taco is revealed to be Pin. This makes Book suddenly explode in a bunch of consonants. Out of pure innocence, Leafy calls out Eggy on being the impostor for winning a round of Tic-tac-toe, also showing everyone that Eggy is really shit at that game. Pin is so confused about the way that Needle became three-dimensional in the previous episode, which immediately makes Needle suspect her instead. Back on Team Ice Cube, Firey Jr. decides to rule out some of the members of the team, and there is somehow an argument that Donut was eliminated first in BFDIA because he was mean and not because of his totally undateable personality the dominant opinion back in 2012. Spongy is for some reason considered to be the real one, but that is only because he has no discernible character traits in his 8.5 years of existence. Offscreen (again), Iance discover that one of their team members is not who they are, so Team Ice Cube loses, even though they were going to incorrectly call out Bomby, when it's been Spongy this whole time. Apparently, Four and X had changed bodies, so X and Four argue over how bad a joke was. How is it that they aren't in a relationship? Spongy angrily points out that nobody noticed the change in character. He lists all the interesting shit that he's interested in: skydiving, ping pong and table tennis, tightrope walking, balloons and flying and sailing in planes. The funniest moment in the episode happens in the end when Firey Jr. tells Spongy out of nowhere that it is impossible to sail airplanes. Post-Credits Gag: In a massive conspiracy-like moment, Ruby turns into a black pentagon, making Eraser scream. Firsts: Bomby, Firey Jr., Naily and Spongy say more than they have in the past 11 episodes. Random quote: "You can't sail airplanes!" — Firey Jr. Line Analysis In this episode, the voice in the head of the switched contestant (Pin thinking in Taco's body) will be counted as the Pin for example, but the voice coming out of that character's mouth will be counted as Taco. Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 12 # Four (375 syllables) # Bubble (139 syllables) # Firey Jr. (126 syllables) # Book (105 syllables) # Golf Ball (101 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # Four # Donut # X # Golf Ball # Leafy # Liy # Lollipop # Match # Book # Pen (1 ↑) This is the first time where the top 9 speakers stayed the same. Pen replaces Stapy (now #11) in the top 10. The highest increase was Firey Jr., 14 ↑. At the time of their eliminations... * Pencil went from #8 to #14. * Bracelety went from #29 to #43. * Liy went from #3 to #6. * Roboty went from #49 to #52. * Loser went from #27 to #28. * 8-Ball went from #19 to #25. * Stapy went from #13 to #11. * David went from #56 to #59. * Match is now at 8. Where will she be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts